


"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways"

by themis_ceres



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and that is all, totally and completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett really just wants to tell Kate how much he loves her, but she just keeps rolling her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways"

**in which**

**it turns out that Garrett has been spending too much time around Edward**

**and**

**has become maudlin**

* * *

 

"Oh fair sweet Kate- for whom I would walk ten thousand miles." 

His eyes, barely still red, gleamed.

"My dearest Katie, for even a chance to be with you I would survive the wrath of ten thousand lightning storms!" 

He leaned in.

"For whom I shall even brave the most disgusting taste of ten thousand polar bears."

The moment tightens something between them.

"Katie my love, my one, my only love."

-

His lips pass gently over hers. Kate knows that she really should insist that he stop all the dramatics but then she watches him carve their names in a nearby tree and something in her tingles so she doesn’t.

Instead she just smiles.

**

**Author's Note:**

> say what you will about Twilight but i have a shit-ton of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn feels
> 
> also, cross registered on fanfiction.net


End file.
